Akiza Izinski
Akiza Izinski or in the Japanese version Aki Izayoi is one of the main protagonist in the series Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's who is also one of the six signers. She also doubles as the main antagonist in the Fortune Cup arc. Akiza is a teenager who possesses psychic powers which also has the power to bring duel monsters to life and inflict real damage. Akiza is also known as the Black Rose Witch or Black Rose in the Japanese version. Past Akiza was born to in New Domino City as the daughter of Hideo Izayoi(In the English dub, he was unnamed) and Setsuko Izayoi(In the english dub, she was also unnamed). Her father loved her very much but could not be able to spend time with her as he was very busy attending meetings such as not being able to attend Akiza's birthday. One day, when her father gave Akiza her first deck called The Lord of the Storm she wanted to duel her father but he couldn't so she stormed out crying saying she hates him. On another day when she and her father dueled, her father's phone rang and he had to answer the call. This angered Akiza, who activated a face down card which unintentionally awakened her psychic powers and signer mark which caused the damage to be real to which injured Hideo. After the duel, she approached her father but Hideo scared told her to get back and called her a monster. This caused her to cry and Hideo attempted to apologize but Akiza was still hurt by his words. Teenage Life A few years later, Akiza enrolled in Duel Academy. Her parents hoped that she can find someone to help Akiza control her powers. Unfortunately, Akiza was not able to get the help she needed. This eventually led to Akiza injuring one of the students who was an Obelisk Blue whose name was Koda (in the English anime) with Violet Witch. This event caused Akiza to be feared by all the students and caused her to have no friends. One day, she decided to run back home only to discover that her parents were laughing and enjoying themselves without her when she saw them in the window. Seeing this she drew a card and activated her psychic powers which caused her to destroy the window and run away as soon as her parents saw her. Afterwards Akiza believed that her parents no longer loved her or needed her as a daughter. Akiza started to gain entrance to dueling underground where she made a reputation for her self. Her powers kept growing unchecked and caused many duelist serious injury when she dueled. Eventually, Akiza could no longer handle the guilt of hurting people that she created a persona called the "Black Rose" to deal with the rejection to which she used to terrify duelists. Eventually, Akiza was founded by Sayer, the founder and leader of the Arcadia Movement, an organization of Psychic duelists like herself. Sayer takes her in while proclaiming her as the "future" of psychic duelists. During her time with Arcadia, Sayer manipulates Akiza into hating the world and playing into her dark and troubled past so as to use her to take down Rex Goodwin and amass an army of psychic duelists. Akiza came into contact with another psychic duelist: Toby Tredwell, the younger brother of Misty Tredwell. Toby idolized Akiza and wanted to know how to be like her. She responds that she should ask Sayer but Sayer unfortunately killed Toby during a test(in the dub Toby is sent to a secret location in the Arcadia Movement). Unknown to Akiza herself, many people believed that Toby was killed in one of her duels while watching it. One day, Leo and Dexter decided to duel the black rose. At that time Akiza sees Yusei Fudo who also possessed a Signer mark of his own for the first time. She expressed surprise that someone other than herself would possess a signer mark and during that brief confrontation, Akiza used her telepathic and telekinetic power to disappear in a powerful explosion. Fortune Cup Akiza is invited to join the Fortune Cup. Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Child Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:4Kids Entertainment Heroes Category:Pure of heart